FIGS. 5(a), 5(b) are diagrams illustrating the structure of a power semiconductor module 500 according to the related art. FIG. 5(a) is a cross-sectional view illustrating a main portion and FIG. 5(b) is a cross-sectional view illustrating the main portion taken along the line V-V in FIG. 5(a).
The power semiconductor module 500 includes an insulating substrate 104, semiconductor chips 106, a printed circuit board 109, and conductive posts 108.
The rear surface of the semiconductor chip 106 is fixed to a circuit plate 103 of the insulating substrate 104 through a conductive bonding material 105 such as solder. A base portion of the conductive post 108 is electrically and mechanically connected to a metal layer 114 of the printed circuit board 109. In addition, the leading end of the conductive post 108 is electrically and mechanically connected to a front electrode of the semiconductor chip 106 through the conductive bonding material 107 such as solder.
The power semiconductor module 500 further includes external terminals 110 and a sealing resin 111.
The power semiconductor module 500 has a structure in which electrical wiring to a rear electrode (not illustrated) of the semiconductor chip 106 is performed by the circuit plate 103 and electrical wiring to the front electrode (not illustrated) is performed by the conductive post 108 and the printed circuit board 109 (for example, see Patent Document 1).
A process of manufacturing the power semiconductor module 500 is as follows. First, a bonding material 105 is placed on the insulating substrate 104 and the semiconductor chip 106 is placed on the bonding material 105. In addition, the bonding material 107 is placed on the semiconductor chip 106. Then, the external terminal 110 is inserted into a concave portion 112 which is provided in the circuit plate 103 of the insulating substrate 104. Then, the printed circuit board 109 to which the conductive posts 108 have been fixed in advance is placed at a position that faces the insulating substrate 104 while the external terminals 110 are being inserted into through holes 113. The bonding materials are melted and reflow in, for example, a N2.H2 gas to collectively assemble these components. Finally, the assembly is sealed by the insulating resin 111 (for example, see Patent Document 2).